The present invention relates to a crusher and a crushing mechanism for the same, more precisely relates to a crusher, which is capable of crushing scraps, e.g., resin runners formed during plastic molding processes, rubber materials, metals, so as to reuse them.
Various types of crushers have been known, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette No. 61-3461. One of conventional crushers, which crushes plastic scraps, e.g., resin runners, into pieces for a reuse, is shown in FIGS. 16 and 17. FIG. 16 is a side sectional view of the conventional plastic crusher; FIG. 17 is a plan view thereof. In the conventional plastic crusher, there are provided a plurality of blade members 5 on a shaft 4 at regular intervals. A fixed member 7 has a plurality of blades 8, which are arranged like comb-teeth. Each blade member 5 has a plurality of blades 6, which are arranged in the circumferential direction of the blade member 5 at regular intervals. The blades 6 of each blade member 5 are capable of passing through a gap 8 between the blades with the rotation of the shaft 4, so that materials or plastic scraps can be crushed by them.
Though there are various types of crushers, all of them have the rotary blade members 5 for crushing materials or scraps as an essential element.
However, the conventional crushers having the rotary blade members have following disadvantages.
1 It is difficult to make pieces crushed in a uniform size. Some materials can be passed through gaps between the blades 6 and 8 without being crushed, so that they are discharged with large sizes. PA1 2 The blade members 5 must hold materials to crush them. But the materials will be free from the blade members 5 when the blade members 5 insufficiently hold them, so that the crushing efficiency cannot be raised. PA1 3 If crushing is continued without discharging pieces crushed, the crusher is overheated by frictional heat among the materials. PA1 4 Some materials are not crushed by the blades 6, and they stay between the blades 8. PA1 5 If crushing is continued without discharging the pieces crushed, minute resin particles are scattered so that work environment will be worse. PA1 a fixed member having a first blade portion for crushing a material to be crushed into pieces; PA1 a movable member being capable of moving to and away from the fixed member, the movable member having a second blade portion, which crushes the material into pieces with the first blade portion when the movable member is moved toward the fixed member; and PA1 a driving mechanism for moving the movable member to and away from the fixed member. PA1 a first member being formed into a block; PA1 a second member being formed into a block, the second member being capable of moving to and away from the first member; PA1 a first shearing section having a plurality of groove-blades, which are formed with parts of an edge of the first member and side sections of a plurality of projected sections, which are projected from the edge thereof like comb-teeth; PA1 a second shearing section having a plurality of concave sections, which are formed in fixed end portions of the projected sections; PA1 a third shearing section having a plurality of projected blades, which are arranged in the second member so as to engage with the groove-blades of the first shearing section; and PA1 a fourth shearing section having a plurality of projections, which are arranged in the second member so as to fit into the concave sections of the second shearing section.